


Spools of Thread Undone.

by Nebulapaws



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: "i can't take this anymore", Angst, Depression, FebuWhump2021, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Kinda, Legend needs a hug, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Murder, Not Beta Read, Other, Panic Attack, Self Harm, Slight Symolism, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for Link's Awakening, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i wrote this in one sitting, totally not a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Legend is left alone on watch one late evening. Left alone with nothing but him, and his thoughts, Legend slips into a spiral of negative thoughts.Day 2: "I can't take this anymore"
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), implied
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Spools of Thread Undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; Slight mentions of blood, self-harm in order to calm down, breakdown/panic attack and intrusive thoughts. 
> 
> _“The soil's filled with vacancy  
>  You've spoiled all the crops and seed  
> This was a birth, a gift  
> You daftly wasted it  
> The dust and dirt will stain your fists  
> You can't escape your own skin”  
> -“The Oracle” by Forgive Durden. _

**_The night was quiet_ ** and stagnant. The cold air bit against Legend’s skin like viper bites. Everyone else was asleep, the campfire long since died. The occasional snore cut through the stifling silence of the night. 

Legend was the only one on watch, he was completely alone with his thoughts. 

Never really a  _ good _ thing, if he was being honest.

He unsheathed his sword as quietly as possible and set the blade down on his lap. 

Gazing at the reflection in his blade, he quietly wondered what  _ happened _ . Why was he, out of all people, chosen for this vicious cycle? Why couldn’t he live a happy life like the other kids _why--_

He stopped himself. 

_ I’m on watch. I can’t let myself unravel when the other’s lives could be on the line _ , he berated himself. He instead, looked skyward and gazed at the splattering of stars against the black canvas sky of the night. There was no moon, and the clearing was murky. 

After a moment of silence, the traitorous thoughts slithered back with a vengeance. 

_ What would they think, if they knew you were a murderer? _

He shut his eyes and drew in a deep, shuttering breath.  _ One...two….three...four….five _ \--exhale.

_ Would they abandon you? Like you abandoned her?  _

He dug his fingers into his arm. 

_ You’d deserve it. How do you know you won’t abandon them? _

Breathe in. Breathe out. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignoreitignore--

_ Or maybe they’d pity you. Stay by your side anyways. They wouldn’t  _ care, they'd _ just feel bad.  _

He bit his lips to stave off the tears prickling at his eyes. He was met with the corrosive taste of copper. His hands shot out to cover his ears as if it’d silence the sickening voices in his head.

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

_ Hylia, you’re pathetic. _

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

_ You’re a murderer, a liar, a cheat. _

His hands slid down from his ears, as he scratched frantically at the sides of his head, trying to scrape the voices out from his head.  _ Get out get out get out shutupshutupshutup-- _

_ Marin could’ve lived a long, happy life. Then you came along. You murdered  _ her _ and her family. You’re a monster. _

Legend shoved his sword roughly out of his lap and curled in himself. He refused to cry. He wouldn’t, he  _ shouldn’t _ . He shouldn’t wake up the others; they deserved sleep much more than he did. 

**Breathe in. Breathe out.**

_ What would the others think if they found out?  _

Legend absolutely  _ refused _ to unravel. He wouldn’t. He was on  _ watch _ . 

_ They’d think you’re a monster.  _

Legend’s breath came in short, hiccuping gasps. His heart thudded in his chest like a nearly drowned bird in a cage. His ears rang, he couldn’t  _ hear _ . He felt something wet and sticky trickle down his ears. His eyes stung. 

_ They’d be right. _

They would be, wouldn’t they? He destroyed Koholint, he slaughtered all of his friends. The people he loved and considered family, he murdered them. Marin, the little boys, the animals in Animal Village. With each warning from the Nightmares, he continued with renewed vigour. He continued to escort the pig to the slaughter. 

He could have escaped.

He could have  _ finally  _ had a break.

He could have lived in peaceful ignorance, lived a life with Marin in a place that never truly known tragedy until he came along.   


Instead, he threw it  _ all _ away and had the  _ gall _ to complain about the adventures that preceded it.

No, he didn’t deserve to complain. 

A voice sliced through his thoughts like a sword through the skin, and a hand landed on his shoulder. He flinched.  _ Hard _ . 

He stifled a grimace.  _ Nice going, genius. _

He looked up to meet the concerned gaze of Time. 

Legend cursed himself and his stupidity. Time was on watch right after him. 

“--okay?” 

Legend snapped back to reality again. “Huh?” 

Time’s concerned only seemed to grow.  _ I’m not in the fucking mood for this.  _ “Are you okay?” 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Legend hissed. He sheathed his sword stiffly, his palms were slick with crimson.  _ Good. the mark of a murderer. _

Time’s eyebrows knitted together, ever the concerned mum-friend. He opened his mouth, probably to correct Legend and tell him that he clearly  _ wasn’t _ fine, but Legend stopped him. “I’m going to sleep.” 

He left no room to argue in his tone. 

He didn’t deserve comfort. He didn’t deserve to hear what Time had to say. After months of travelling with the Hero of Time, he knew  _ exactly _ what the older man was going to say.

And he didn’t deserve it. 

A singular thought slipped through his scattered, unravelled mind.  _ I can’t take this anymore. _

He slipped into his bed mat heavily, his bones weighted with lead, and his back slightly stiff. He didn’t bother to clean his heads of the blood, only the blood staining his ears. He shut his eyes to a shroud of endless nightmares once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this!! I'm really happy with how the fic turned out! I ended up being inspired to write this prompt thanks to Razia's Shadow's The Oracle (check it out, it fucking slaps). It sounds like a dissonant god berating a child for having emotions, sorta. (For the first part anyways lol). 
> 
> _Comments, Kudos and Shares appreciated ! They keep me inspired to write more <3 _


End file.
